


Close Friends

by Farah2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, M/M, No Angst, Oblivious, Slash, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah2002/pseuds/Farah2002
Summary: People are having a hard time believing that James and Sirius could have romantic feelings for each other. J/S slash.





	Close Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】【鹿犬】Close Friends by Farah2002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668061) by [Brolin_transatlanticism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolin_transatlanticism/pseuds/Brolin_transatlanticism)



> Another James/Sirius story, because the world needs more happy stories about them.

The point is James and Sirius are the type of friends whose examples of friendship are given to others for years. They are the best type of best friends. The type, everyone hopes would get together, but don't really expect them to. They are simultaneously called _almost a couple_ and _like brothers_. Everyone thinks they have a totally platonic relationship. They are like brothers. Many young students even keep their pictures in their books and stare at them with starry eyes and think nobody's going to notice.

* * *

 

When James kissed Sirius on Quidditch pitch after winning the match, everyone assumed that they were just that close.

* * *

 

During their last year, in Potions class, Sirius was asked about what he smelled in Amortentia, he replied, "Petrol, Forbidden Forest…" he cleared his throat dramatically and made sure to look at his best friend before saying, "..James. "  
Many girls said _awww_ and this was discussed among students for a few weeks and no one even thought that it was meant in a romantic way.

* * *

 

Mr. and Mrs Potter also thought their son and his best friend were just friends. Even if they were always together, and got cranky when the other is not around, or that they keep staring at each other when they think the other one is not going to notice. So they just assumed that their son and his best friend were just codependent. But they could truly say that when they told them about their relationship, shocked was the only word that could comprehend their emotions.

  
"So what you are trying to say is that you two are dating each other?" asked Mr.Potter with a thoughtful face. Mrs.Potter was looking at James and Sirius with slightly wide eyes.

  
"Yes.." said James with a questioning look at his parents.

  
"Hmmm..." was the only reply he got from his parents.

  
Sirius was unusually quiet during this conversation and his cheeks were a little pink. When he had suggested to tell James's parents about their relationship, he didn't think the conversation would be this awkward and serious.

  
"When did you get together?" asked Mrs. Potter.

  
"When we moved in our apartment, in July. " replied James.

  
And it was not a lie, they did have their Where-is-this-relationship-going-? Talk then. It was not like James could tell his parents that during packing their things, they came across some porn magazines and decided to give each other a _helping hand._

  
"Hmmm..." was the only reply. Again.

  
The conservation went on for a few more minutes, with some awkward silences. But James's parents were quite happy for them after their initial shock.

  
On last day of their summer holidays, Mr.Potter called them to talk. Sirius was quite excited for " _Hurt my son, and I will kill you"_ talk (Shut up! Prongs, your father does have a stern personality). But all his hopes were crushed when he just asked James to come with him while Mrs Potter fed him her home baked cookies. Apparently he was just worried if it was good for them to live together this young (Sirius wonders exactly how young Mr.Potter thinks his almost eighteen years old son is.).

* * *

They were not exactly hiding their relationship. It's just they didn't understand the need to directly _tell_ everyone that they were together, and they thought that everyone one will catch up soon. It's not like they were subtle.

* * *

 

They were in DADA class, and the professor was absent (Peter had a theory that he was a vampire, even if Sirius had laughed at him when he suggested that), so Professor Slughorn took that period, he was at the front, telling the story of the new captain of Puddlemore United and how he had encouraged him to play even if he was very bad at potions, which no was listening to.  
Remus was reading the next lesson in the book.Peter turned in his seat to look at James and Sirius who were unusually quiet today. But James was not there, and Sirius was sitting with his head bent down on the desk. His looked rather breathless. Peter cast him a suspicious look and turned to call Remus.

  
"Where is James?"

  
"I don't know, he'd be with Padfoot." Remus replied without looking up from his book.

  
"He's not. And Sirius looks... odd."

  
Remus and Peter turned to look back, where James was emerging from under the desk.

  
"What the hell were you doing under it? " asked Remus.

  
"Just tying the laces." said James, and he looked awfully smug. Sirius was still sitting with his head on the desk, and his neck and ears were red.

* * *

 

Growing up with Sirius, Regulus could not-so-proudly say that he had seen many horrifying scenes in his life. But seeing his brother making out with Potter in an empty classroom, was the worst of them. He made a pathetic noise and went out of the room as quickly as he could and stopped in the corridor thinking about obliviating himself. Sirius and Potter also came out.

  
"What the hell Reg, you could at least knock!" said Sirius. Potter beside him was turning eight shades of red.

  
"I am a bloody prefect, it's my duty to send students back in their houses from empty classrooms." Regulus managed to get the sentence out during his continued cursing. "And you are a Head Boy, you should not be fucking with your best friend in a classroom." he added turning to James.

  
_Well_ and _Er_ were Potter's eloquent replies.

  
"Well I guess, you know about us now. " remarked Sirius.

  
"You guess!? ", said Regulus, "and I knew your feelings for him were not just platonic."

  
"Oh congrats on being right, then." said Sirius while dragging Potter with his hand, and muttering something about boner shrinker.

* * *

 

Sirius was waiting for James to come back from patrols in the common room, when the fat lady swung open and annoyed looking Lily entered with a frowning James. Sirius greeted her, which she replied with a rather odd smile and went straight to the Girl's dormitories.

  
"What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked James, who slumped down on the couch beside him. James made a face and started his sad tale.

  
"She asked me out." said James. Sirius sat up straighter, looking interested.

  
"Then? What did you say?" James looked rather pained when he replied.

  
"I laughed at her face. " James continued defensively when Sirius tried to speak, "I thought she was joking."

  
"Did she hex you?" asked Sirius.

  
"No! " replied James looking offended, "and you could act more sympathetic, you know."

  
"Whetever", said Sirius, with a careless wave of his hand, " Then, what happened?"

  
"So, when I realized she was not joking, I said no." continued James, "then I said I was dating you, and she got all annoyed that if I didn't want to date her, I could just say so, there was no need to lie and when I tried to say something, she gave me a big lecture about lying…" Sirius didn't wait for him to finish and burst into laughter. James looked annoyed but soon joined him and started laughing as well.

* * *

 

Remus looked at James who was sitting between Sirius legs, with his back pressed to other boy's chest. Sirius's chin was resting on James's shoulder, and both of them were reading a book.

  
Both of them were acting awfully close this year. Just last week he saw Sirius sitting on James's lap in the common room, and they were also sleeping in the same bed, which was not that unsusal, but yesterday when Peter and Remus tried to wake them up, they were tangled in sheets on Sirius's bed, shirtless, they didn't check for pants but Remus has was suspicious they were not wearing any. And now they were sitting like _this_ in the common room. Peter even swore that he heard Sirius calling James 'love'.  
James made a choked noise, as Sirius threw the book in the fireplace.

  
"What the hell? That was my book!" said Remus.

  
"He died!!?" exclaimed Sirius, James mouth was still opened comically.

  
"You knew that he was suicidal" replied Remus as he summoned the book and tried to mend the damage.

  
"But I thought he would be okay by the end. " said James in a thick voice. Sirius nodded along.

  
"I told you it was a depressing book." said Remus without any sympathy.

  
Sirius just glared at him, from where he was now petting James's head. Remus put the book in his bag and decided to not give them any of his books again.

* * *

 

James searched the common room again but didn't see Sirius, so he took the map, and found him in the kitchens. He signalled Peter that he was going out and went out of the common room where the Quidditch Victory party was going on.

  
He reached the kitchens and found Sirius sitting on a stool, drinking some juice.

  
"Hey.. " said James coming to stand in front of him, Sirius ignored him.

  
"Si?" James tried again.

  
"What?" asked Sirius in an annoyed voice.  
"What are you doing here? " asked James, taking his juice and finishing it one go.

  
"So you _did_ find time for me with all your flirting." said Sirius mockingly.

  
"I was not flirting." protested James.

  
"Yes, I love my family. "

  
"That was not flirting, she was just appreciating my goals"

  
Sirius scoffed. James looked amused.  
"Are you getting jealous?"

  
"Oh no, I am just _happy_ , because my boyfriend ignored me so that his fangirls could hit on him" said Sirius sarcastically, "What the fuck do you _think_?"

  
James sighed. Sirius and his sarcasm.  
"How about I make it up to you" said James as his hand travelled to Sirius thigh and he bent down to kiss the corner of his mouth. Sirius turned his head and captured his lips for a proper kiss.

  
"The fight is not over yet." Sirius pulled back to announce this, and put his hand at the back of James's neck. James just grinned as he kissed him again.

After a few minutes, both turned their faces towards the door as they heard a noise. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were standing there. Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and Professor McGonagall's mouth was open in a perfect O. She was so shocked that she didn't even give them a detention for being out late. They quickly ducked out as Dumbledore muttered something about young love.

* * *

 

A few years later, when the students read the news of their marriage in the Daily Prophet, some of them were still convinced that they married each other because they couldn't find someone else. Their relationship was still platonic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
